Revenge
by the night that never ends
Summary: Someone is back from the dead. He's determined to exact his revenge. Will the heros defeat him once more? Or will this be the final battle of good and evil...
1. Chapter 1

One particularly warm night in the palace, Genie was roaming the halls. Awakened by an uncommon occurrence for genies -a nightmare. In his dream, Genie had heard princess Jasmine sobbing and crying out for help. However, he could not figure out which direction her pleas were coming from. It was as if he had been in a maze that had no end.

Then, a sinister shadow had appeared, mocking Genie with an evil laugh. He remembered it had spoken to him "Without your power, you are WEAK, little Genie. But I remain as strong as the day I left." Laughter arose then from the evil force once again and Genie had sunk to the floor. The awful shadow then put Genie in a steel cage and began prodding him with a torch. "I'm coming back for you," it told him, "and this time I will get everything I want!" With those last few words, the darkness dispelled and Genie found himself wide awake with the strangest urge to protect his friends with his very once of strength and courage. This had been a disturbing dream, but it had been just a dream, hadn t it?

"Come on, Gene," he said aloud to himself. "You ve just been reading too many spooky stories before bed again." 'Gotta keep Iago away from the lamp at night too,' he thought with a chuckle, 'the sight of him in the middle of the night is enough to give anyone nightmares.' He hurried on to the kitchen for a glass of water, downed it and scampered off to bed.

When Genie got back to his lamp, he saw that Carpet had curled up next to it and had stolen a pillow from inside. Genie didn t mind-he had a few to spare. Iago was there too in his cage, door open of course. He didn't like being trapped but was very fond of resting on the cute little perch. As Genie settled into the lamp once more, thoughts of his dream returned to him. "Why did I dream that?" He wondered aloud. But he soon dozed off again without another care. The parrot stirred in his sleep.

The parrot stirred in his sleep. I'm one of the good guys now Jaf-- the bird woke suddenly with a start. "Alright," He said loudly. "Who woke me up? Never wake me up when I m trying to," he paused and looked at Carpet, then at the lamp. "Since when does a rug need a pillow?" he demanded to know. When he didn t get a reply, he kicked the lamp, but just ended up stubbing his foot.

"I gotta find some peace an quiet." he muttered and flew off. A few minutes later, he flew by a spot in the wall that he d forgotten was even there. I wonder why nobody ever found this place. he said thoughtfully. "My stuff's probably still in here it wouldn't hurt to take a look around." And with that, he pressed the secret switch and went in.

Jafar's secret lab was exactly as he remembered it. His stuff was disorderly, but it was still there. And Iago wasn t exactly known for his neatness. "Hey, here's my old bed," he said to himself because there was no one around. "And I remember this. Here's my old knife set and all Jafar's old spell books and..." the sound of a huge crash rang loudly in his ears. "What's this," he wondered as he overlooked vials sitting on a table. Great, he had spilled something. 'Who cares,' he thought, 'the stuff's old. It won't work anymore.' He flew back to the birdy bed and slept all night.

A dark man was entering an old tavern at the edge of town. "Hello, what can we get for you tonight?" asked the bartender.

The man looked up. "Whiskey." He said simply. The bartender hurried to fetch his drink. Jafar surveyed the room. Not much had changed. But it would. And soon. Agrabah would become the place it should have been years ago!

"Here you go." The bartender said cheerfully as he handed Jafar the drink. "I'll be over here if you need anything else." He turned to leave.  
"Actually," Jafar said before he left, "I will require a room."  
"Of course sir. The rooms are across the road. The cost is 2 gold coins per night." He hurried to tend to the other customers.  
'Tonight,' Jafar thought, 'will be the beginning of my sweet revenge!'


	2. Chapter 2

Jafar, having paid for the room and several rooms around it, entered and decided that this would be the perfect place. A few waves from his snake staff, and everything was set. 'Its time.' He thought.

Another wave and he took on a flawless guise of the street rat himself. With yet another simple wave, princess Jasmine entered the room, asleep on a cloud.

Jafar directed the cloud to the bed, and Jasmine landed with a soft thud, which woke her immediately. "What's going on?" She wondered. She looked up and saw "Aladdin" standing over her.

"Hey, Jas. I wanted to do something special for you, since tomorrow's your birthday and all. So, I was thinking maybe tonight we could…"

"What!? You…" she scanned the room. There was soft music playing, the lights were turned down low, there was a bottle of wine chilling, and there were rose petals on the bed. "Aladdin, I know you've been really patient about this, but I thought we agreed to not do anything until we were married. It'll be more special that way."

"I know, but I just can't wait!" Jafar told her, still using Al's voice. Of course, Jafar knew she would refuse, that would only make this part of his revenge that much sweeter. "Okay, well, could I just have a look then?" he asked her, with evil thoughts running through his mind.

"What?! She asked again. "I don't think that's a good—"

"Just one look and I won't ask again.

"Well, I guess a look wouldn't hurt. But no touching!" she told him sternly.

"Scout's honor!" he saluted.

Jasmine stood up and slipped out of her clothes and showed him a full frontal view of her body. "Well, I suppose then, fair is fair." Jafar said. He too stripped completely. He could tell she was completely shocked and a little embarrassed. Of course, she was still a virgin. Jasmine blushed, and turned away.

"What's the matter? He asked, although he knew the answer. "I just never…" she trailed off. But when she turned again, Jafar could no longer hold it in. He shoved her roughly onto the soft bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled, surprised.

"Oh, Jasmine," he murmured, "I just can't help myself. I need you now!"

"Aladdin, get off of me! You're going to regret this!"

"Somehow, I doubt that!" he looked into her eyes, and she could see nothing but evil glaring back at her.

As Jafar leaned in to kiss her, she began to cry. "I always thought this would be different. I-I wanted something special."

"Is this not special enough?

"Not really, I guess it isn't – there's just no—magic. She turned her head and reached for her clothes. "Let's not do this now."

He held her on the bed, preventing her from reaching her clothes. "I want it, and I want it now!" he demanded loudly. He began to prepare her, inserting one, two, and then three fingers into her. Then, without warning, he entered her.

Jasmine let out a very loud shriek. But Jafar only laughed. Jasmine struggled to free herself, but Jafar held her firm in his grasp. "I always imagined you to feel exactly like this." He whispered in her ear. He leaned over to kiss her again.

Jasmine was still sobbing. "Aladdin, please stop." She begged softly. Jafar only responded by beginning to thrust very hard. Jasmine screamed. "Aladdin!"

"Yes!" Jafar exclaimed. "Scream my name, scream it again!"

Fresh tears stung Jasmines eyes. Why was he doing this? He'd always been so kind and patient before. She didn't understand. She tried again. "Aladdin, you're hurting me!" she sobbed. "Please stop!" Jafar laughed again. But then, Jasmine felt something warm inside of her. The next thing she knew, she was dressed and floating on the cloud again, out of the door, and through the streets of Agrabah.

Okay, I hope you like the story so far. Or, if not, you can let me know. I'm really hoping for good reviews- but I don't really expect them because this is the first time I've uploaded anything. I've never written a story like this either. Anyway please R&R- but don't be too harsh. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody, thanks for the reviews. They did help a bit. Like I said though, this is my first story like this so there's going to be some mistakes. Anyhow, here's chapter 3 and by the way, it's about twice as long as the first two. I'm trying to make good use of its 'M' rating. Please R&R!**

* * *

Jasmine woke in her own room, in her own bed. Last night memories were still fresh in her mind. She still didn't understand why Aladdin would have done such a thing. All she knew was she couldn't face him today, no matter what. She leaned into her pillow and had another good cry. She was wiping away the last tears when someone knocked on her door.

"Breakfast time," A familiar, friendly voice rang out. "Permission to enter the room?" Jasmine cleared the final tear, then called, "Come on in Genie."

Genie, carrying a breakfast tray, walked through the doorway, and presented her the tray. "It's a breakfast fit for a king," he proclaimed. "Or, a princess!"

"Thank you Genie that was very thoughtful." She took the tray and took a bite of the food.

"Eat up, Jas, Al's got a big day planned!" Jasmine began to choke. "Uh-oh!" Genie transformed immediately into a doctor. He reached down Jasmine's throat, and nabbed the piece of food that had made her choke. "There, are you all right?"

"Actually, Genie, I'm feeling a little sick today. Genie looked sad. "It's not the food!" she said quickly. "It's um, uh, a girl thing." She lied.

"Do you think you'll be better later?"

"Actually Genie, this usually lasts for about 3 days." She informed him.

"Gee, that's too bad. I'd better go tell Al you can't come."

"Okay, but thanks again for breakfast. I think I can eat it without choking now." She smiled.

"Well, if you need anything," Genie turned into an almost perfect, yet blue, replica of Jiminy Cricket, "Just give and little whistle." He sang. He whistled and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"She can't go today?" Aladdin sounded disappointed. "But, the whole day's about her. We can't go without her." He thought for a minute. "Hey, Genie, can you help make her feel better?"

Genie instantly brightened. "Why didn't I think of that? I'll go check now." He flew off then to go see Jasmine.

He knocked on Jasmine's door. "Who is it?" she called.

Genie let out a high pitched whistle.

"Come on in Genie." She told him.

"Hi again Jas. Al was disappointed that you couldn't come today, so he sent me to see if I could help you feel better."

"That's sweet, but I don't really think…."

"Okay, we'll have you feeling good in no time!" Genie pointed at her with one big blue finger, and Jasmine felt a warm energy surround her. Surprisingly, she did feel better-a little anyhow. But she still didn't feel much like facing her boyfriend.

"Feel any better?" Genie wondered.

"A little." She admitted.

"Great!" Genie picked her up carefully, and took her outside.

Everyone was waiting for them when they arrived, Iago, Abu, and of course, Aladdin. Genie let Jasmine down gently. "All right!" Al said, walking over to them. "Are you feeling O.K., Jasmine?  
"

"I'm okay." She told them, although looking at Al had made her feel queasy all over again.

"Well then, let's get going!" the parrot squawked.

Though she hadn't wanted to leave the palace that day, or face her boyfriend, even she had to admit the day had been fun. Now all she had to do was make her way to her room, collapse onto her bed, and dream about the day's happy events.

Maybe she could just forget the previous night. Perhaps it had all been just a very vivid dream- uh, nightmare. Yes, a nightmare. Only a bad dream she would never have again.

Jasmine sighed as she fell unto her billowy bed. Soon, her eyes began to close and she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

When she awoke only a few hours later, she was not in her room. She recognized the place from last night's "nightmare". "Not again!" she said aloud.

"Oh, yes, again," Came Al's voice from the doorway. The cloud again sat her softly on the bed. "I can't get enough of you." He began to walk slowly toward her, undressing as he did so. A wave of his hand, and she found herself naked as well.

"We're NOT doing this tonight!" she told him, her voice breaking as she spoke.

Jafar looked at her and laughed. "Oh, yes we are!" he said, shoving her down as he'd done the night before. "And you're going to like it!"

"No!" Jasmine screamed. "WE ARE NOT!" But, Jafar was already beginning.

"STOP IT!" Jasmine yelled. "What happened to you? You were so kind and caring today." Tears began to flow as she spoke to him. "It's like you're a completely different person.

"Maybe," he said, looking into her eyes, "I am.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, staring back at him. "Just let me go!" she began to struggle.

Jafar didn't like it when his partner struggled. "HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he hollered at her.

Jasmine was taken aback. He'd never called her that before! Thinking back, he'd never raised his voice to her either. How could he change into a different person so suddenly? She continued to struggle, trying to free herself from his grasp.

This only succeeded in making Jafar angrier. "I SAID, HOLD STILL!" he yelled, then slapped her hard against her face. He also began to get rougher.

Jasmine screamed again. "AND SHUT UP!" Jafar growled. Jasmine only sobbed harder.

This time, when she felt the warm stuff inside her, the cloud did not return. Instead, with a wave of his hand, "Al" sent her to the far wall of the room, and bound her ankles and wrists with heavy metal shackles attached to the wall. He did not redress her.

He walked over to her calmly, and evil smirk across his face. A whip appeared in his hand. "Poor Jasmine. Now, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. And the lesson is this!" He cracked the whip and it produced an earsplitting sound.

Jasmine looked down and realized her arm was bleeding. Then she felt the pain. "AAAHHHH!" She screamed.

This sound was louder than before, Jafar realized. He liked it. He hit her again, another scream. Then a third time. "Have you had enough?" Jafar asked. Jasmine glared at him. Another four cracks sounded. "I trust you will obey your master now, princess." He sneered.

Jasmine was un-shackled and brought back to the bed "I don't believe we were through, were we?"

Jasmine said nothing. She was unshackled and brought to the bed again. He shoved her down once more. "Perhaps if we made the game more interesting…" he mused. He slowly began to touch every available surface of her body. He paused when he reached the breasts. He let his fingers wander to the nipples. "Here, I believe…" He pinched them as hard as his fingers would allow.

Though Jasmine tried hard not to scream, a loud noise escaped her lips. Fear flashed in her eyes as she glimpsed the rage on her boyfriend's face. Jafar again slapped her. "You will learn to obey me without question!" he told her. Then, he put his head down, and started suckling.

Jasmine winced. She had to find a way to stop this. For now though, she was trapped. She didn't know how long it would continue either until she was free. One thing was for certain: tomorrow, she was breaking up with him. She would never have to see his face again.

Yet another slap brought her back to reality. "I said, your turn!" Jasmine froze. "I-I can't!" she gasped, horrified. Jafar pulled her head down, between his legs. "DO IT!" he screeched. Jasmine could see she had no choice. She gulped. Slowly, she lowered her head, and began kissing him.

Jafar was delighted. She was finally learning her place. 'I'll have her trained by the week's end!' He thought gleefully. 'And night after night, she'll have nothing better to do than pleasure me!

After a few minutes, Jasmine felt the warm substance in her mouth. She moved to spit it out. Jafar stopped her. "Swallow it." She shook her head. He placed his hand over her mouth. "SWALLOW IT!" he commanded.

Jasmine grudgingly did as she was told. Once the stuff slid down her throat, she whispered, "I hate you!"

Another slap met her face. "You will learn to adore me without question, princess! I AM YOUR MASTER!"

"NO!" YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME! She screamed. "Not anymore!"

"Apparently, you need another lesson." Jasmine found herself floating through the air again toward the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jasmine woke, she was in her own room once again. 'I really hate him!' she thought as she stood up and looked in a mirror. Bruises adorned her face and arms. She was sure they covered her legs and other areas as well. She hurt everywhere. She lay back down. Somehow today, she was going to have to find the strength and courage to separate herself from the man she thought she loved.

Iago arrived first for breakfast. "So, what're we having today?" he wondered aloud. A servant walked over and placed a plate of food on the table in front of him. "Hey, not bad!" He picked up a bagel and tried to take a bite. It wriggled free from his grasp. "What the…" He began.

Suddenly, the bagel started growing…. And turned blue! Genie sat up and yawned. "That is the last time I sleep in the toaster!" he complained. He began tapping the side of his head, shaking toast crumbs out of his ear. A Stitch-shaped inner tube popped out. "Hey, I was wondering where I put that!"

"Genies!" Iago slapped his forehead. "Ya can't live with 'em…"

Soon, everyone was seated at the breakfast table. Everyone except Jasmine that is. "I wonder why she's not here yet." Al said.

"Ah, never mind her," the parrot advised, "skipping a meal or two is healthy for women. It helps 'em keep their figures ya know."

"She wasn't feeling very good yesterday. Maybe I should go check on her."

"Al, I'm sure she's fine. She said it was a 'girl' thing, leave it be. Enjoy breakfast for once."

"I'm going to check on her."

"OK, but don't blame me when all the pancakes are gone when you get back!"

"Jasmine?" she heard that awful voice call her name. She heard a knock at her door. "Jasmine, are you OK?" The door opened a small bit.

Jasmine sighed. She really had to get a lock for that thing. Now would be as good a time as any to tell him her decision though. "Come in", she said aloud. If he tried anything here, she could have the guards in here in an instant.

"Are you ok," he asked gently. She wasn't buying his mock concern anymore. He moved to sit down next to her.

She stopped him. "What I have to say to you won't take long." She told him icily.

"I just came to see if…"

"I'm breaking up with you." She said in a rush. "I never want to see you again. Get out of the palace within an hour and no legal action will be taken."

Her words were like a thousand poison-tipped needles all stinging him at once. "Wait Jasmine…" He put his hands on her shoulders.

Jasmine winced and pulled back. He noticed her bruises for the first time. "Jas, how'd you get these?" he asked, concerned.

"Leave me alone!" she told him, somehow managing to keep her voice from breaking. "I said I never want to see you again!"

"Jasmine, just tell me how…."

"No!" her voice was rising. "Get out!"

"Just talk to me. Tell me…."

Jasmine was fighting tears. "Get out!"

Aladdin grabbed her shoulders again, not thinking. "Not until you tell me how this happened!"

Jasmine winced in pain. She fell back unto her bed. "Leave me alone," She

said weakly, through her streaming tears. She threatened to use her last resort. "Or I'll call the guards. And," she started to shake, "If needed, they can perform an immediate execution."

"I'm going." He told her sadly. But if you ever need…."

"I won't." she said simply, and buried her face in a pillow.

Aladdin walked back toward the kitchen. When he arrived, Genie greeted him.

"Hey Al," he said cheerfully, how about we go date picking today? We're getting kinda low."

"Actually, guys, um, the palace won't be concerning us anymore." Everyone stared at him. He sighed. "Jasmine broke up with me. She wants me out in an hour."

"Wait a minute! What'd ya do? Forget her birthday or something?" The bird squawked. Genie reached over and pressed his beak shut. Abu walked over to his friend, climbed up to his back, and gave him a massage.

"I don't know what's going on,"Al continued. "She's covered in bruises, and she told me to get out. I guess we should leave now. Come on guys." He started walking to the doors that led outside.

Jasmine remained in her room a long time. She thought the breakup would have made her feel better, but she felt worse than ever. She'd watched as her ex left the palace, barefoot and in his street clothes. A pang of guilt ran trough her, but she fought it down. 'I did the right thing.' She told herself. He can't hurt me anymore now.

She went to her closet and opened it. She stared up at her wedding dress. 'I guess I'll never get to wear it now.' She thought. She closed the door and walked out to the balcony. She stared out at the streets of Agrabah. It only made her remember her first carpet ride. It had been so magical…. Ahh, she had to find some way to get him off her mind!

She decided to take a stroll in the gardens. She went down and sat by the fountain. Her pet tiger, Rajah, found her there. He nuzzled her hand and licked her face, trying to help her feel better. She was glad for his company.

She went back inside after a while and managed to eat something. She never realized how lonely the palace truly was until she was there by herself. Her father was away meeting with a king from another land about something. He'd be gone for two more weeks. She didn't have any friends she could talk to.

Jasmine sighed. She went back to her room. She felt worn out. She resisted the urge to cuddle up and sleep more. She walked back to her closet and took out her disguise. She put it on and went back outside.

It was 9:00 before Jasmine stumbled back into the palace. She'd gone to every tavern in the city that night. Of course, with her disguise, the townsfolk had thought nothing of it. Rajah had arrived to meet her at the palace gate, but was repelled by the odor of alcohol emanating from her. He had, however, helped her to her room. 'Poor Jasmine.' The tiger had thought simply.

It was nearly 10:00 before the cloud arrived for her that night. Jasmine slept throughout her journey through the city, but awoke once she landed. "What?" she asked in a slurred voice.

"My, my," a voice came from behind her. "Someone's taking the breakup hard!"

"You!" Jasmine yelled, falling over unto the bed. "I told you to… alone me leave!" she stuttered.

"WAKE UP!" Jafar waved his hand and Jasmine was sober once more.

"Leave me alone, you bastard!" Jasmine cried.

"Tsk, tsk. Someone's forgotten who 'Master' is."

"YOU'RE NOT MY MASTER! NOW LET ME GO AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"It would seem princess has picked up a bit of language from the streets…."

Jasmine began to run toward the door.

"Mmm-mmm, princess…. You've got lessons to learn.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Jasmine screamed, pleading with anyone who could hear her.

Suddenly, Jasmine was floating over to the shackles on the wall. "NO!" she screamed. "Why are you doing this?" she asked him, as tears yet again stung her eyes.

Jafar didn't answer. He cracked the whip 4 times in rapid succession. Blood dripped from Jasmine's naked form. "YOU'RE A MONSTER!" she bellowed. He grinned at her.

"If I can't teach you manners here," Jafar told her, a wave of his hand and she floated to the bed, "I'll teach you HERE!"

The shackles hadn't been removed from Jasmine's wrists or ankles. Instead, when she lay on the bed, they were attached to the floor, leaving no room for her to struggle.

"Perhaps I've allowed you too much freedom in the past." Jafar mused. "You will have none if continue to disobey me!" He walked calmly over to where the princess lay shivering. "You will remain here all week in this position. No food, no water. "No clothing. While I will come and go as I please. Your soul purpose will be to please me. Your lessons will be given every day, in an orderly fashion, once at 3, 5, 7, and 9. You will learn your place!

"For now, however," he said, crawling on top of her, "You are to perform your duty." Once more, his face twisted into a cruel grin. He began to enter her again. Jasmine couldn't believe she'd never seen how very awful this man was. She supposed she had been blinded by love. Or what she had thought was love. 'If I make it out of here alive,' she vowed silently, 'I'm going to kill him!

Jafar began thrusting hard! Jasmine choked down a scream. 'What good was it to scream?' she wondered. No one ever seemed to hear her. Besides, she knew that if the noise had escaped her lips, she'd be in for still more pain. She began to weep silently. 'Could this truly be her fate? To become a sex toy for the cruelest man alive?' She refused to believe it!

A smack landed across her jaw. "W-wh-at was that for?" she asked fearfully, her lower lip quivering.

"You're not paying attention!" Jafar growled. "Quit daydreaming and focus on ME! Now," he held himself out so she could reach him. "Do that thing you do so well."

Jasmine sighed inwardly. He was going to pay for this! She felt a swift tug on her long hair. "FASTER!" he demanded. His fingernails dug into her tender shoulders as she unwillingly met his demands. "OH, YES!" Jafar exclaimed. "Now, lick it!"

Jasmine hadn't realized she had a disgusted look on her face. That one earned her a deep scratch across the back. "OOWWW!" she exclaimed! Which got her still another smack across the mouth. She knew the less noise she made, the less he'd hurt her. Sometimes, though, it couldn't be helped.

As if reading her thoughts, Jafar managed to utter between gasps, "Women should be seen and not heard!"

Jasmine managed to nod. She looked off into the distance and prayed for her torment to end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. I finally have the new chapter 5 ready. This chapter isn't a whole lot different than the first chapter 5, but it is a little. Please read and review. Again, thanks to those of you who've reviewed my story. Please R & R this chapter too!  
**

* * *

It was day three of endless torture. Jasmine ached everywhere. Perhaps she should learn to keep her mouth shut, and only speak when spoken to. She never realized one person could hurt so much. Her stomach growled. "Just a few more days," she said aloud. "And I'll prepare you the biggest banquet anyone's ever seen."

Her stomach growled even more, thinking of what to place on the table. Fruits, meats, even vegetables sounded delicious right now. Was this what some of the poor people had to endure? Jasmine felt sorry for them. She would invite them to the banquet, she decided. She noticed too, not for the first time, how incredibly dry her mouth was. She would give nearly anything for a sip of precious water at the moment.

Her thoughts were shattered at the sound of the door slamming. "Hello, princess," came the chilling voice. A shiver ran up her spine, as she knew what was coming next. With the whip in one hand, he beckoned to her with the other. The shackles un-bolted themselves from the floor and Jasmine sailed through the air, toward the torture area.

Today, he had brought with him more torture devices. Ja didn'tsmine recognize them, but they looked very painful. She was beginning to grow numb, not her body, her mind, her soul, her heart. If she ever loved anyone again it would be more than a miracle. She drew a deep breath, gritted her teeth, and awaited the first blow.

* * *

Aladdin sat by the window in his hovel. He looked out upon the streets and sighed. He had been wondering all day about Jasmine, as he had since the day he left the palace. He wished he knew where her bruises had come from. Somehow, in a part of his mind, he knew she was blaming everything on him.

He sighed again. His friends had remained with him, and he was thankful for their company. If Jasmine would only allow him to talk to her once more…. It was no use though. He'd been living a dream for far too long now. It was bound to end someday.

Who, though, would cause Jasmine so much pain? He ran through a mental list of possibilities. His only instinct now though was to run to Jasmine and protect her. If he ever found the scum who caused her pain… He sighed yet again. He felt weak, powerless.

The sun was setting, casting foreboding shadows across the streets. Al was wondering where Genie was. He had gone to check on Jasmine, he was worried too. And after Al had told him about the bruises, he insisted on checking on her. Abu and Iago had gone to sleep, wrapped up in carpet.

Genie came floating in though the window, as if he had heard his friend's thoughts. "Al, we got a problem. I went to the palace, and talked to Rajah…"

"You talked to Rajah?" he asked, confused.

Genie nodded. "And he told me that Jasmine's been missing for three days!"

"What!"

Genie continued. "And, he said he saw her leave the palace floating on a cloud! Al, it had to have been magic, and it wasn't mine!"

"Then who…"

"Could you quiet down over there? I'm trying to get some sleep!" the bird exclaimed.

"Who else do we know that can use magic?" Al asked his friend. Genie rattled off a short list of names.

"Will you be quiet already? Jeez, I wish I was back at the palace in my own bed!"

"You mean your cage?" Genie wondered.

"No, I mean my bed! B-E-D! Birdy bed."

"Iago," You don't have a birdy bed." Al stated.

"Do to." The parrot told him sleepily. "It's in Jafar's old lab."

"Jafar?" Al was visibly shaken.

"Al, relax, Jafar's history." Genie said.

"But what if he wasn't." Al mused. "What if somehow, someway, someone brought him back? He would know magic. And he's evil enough… Genie," he asked, "Can you sneak me into the palace?"

"Sure Al, why?"

"I have to see that room!" he told Genie.

"What for? There's nothing in there. Just a bunch of old junk." Iago told them.

"I've got a bad feeling about this!" Al told his friends.

"Well, you to go have fun, and bring my bed when you come back, alright?" The bird cozied back down on carpet to finish his nap.

"Oh, no you don't!" Al said, plucking him up. "You're coming with us." He woke Abu too, and soon they were off.

When they arrived, Carpet flew them in through an open window. They sneaked silently about the palace until they came to the concealed spot in the wall. Iago pressed the hidden switch and led them in.

"Hey, what's all this?" Al wondered.

"Oh it's old junk Jafar made. You know, potions and stuff." He ignored them and walked right over to his bed. "Still here, and good as new!"

Abu noticed a broken vial on the floor and brought it to Al's attention. "What's this?" Al asked, picking it up.

"Hmm, oh, that's just a potion Jafar made. I knocked it over last time I was in here. Don't worry though, the stuff's to old to work."

"What was it for?" Al asked the bird.

"I don't know. You'd have to look through the books. Let's see." Al showed him the vial. "O.K., that'd be this book." He pointed a feather at an old, worn volume. Genie pulled the book out.

"Uh, page XXI," Iago read from the label.

Genie blew on the book to remove some dust. Then he opened it to the page and read. "It's a revival spell." He told them. "'If the wizard, warlock, or other such magical being who performed this spell is met with an untimely demise, simply cover an object belonging to the being with the result from the following spell and the magical being will return to life!' Al, this has to be it!"

"Wait a minute!" The parrot squawked, "This stuff is old! How can it still work?"

Genie took on the guise of a professor. A blackboard appeared behind him. "Now pay attention class. All magic potions created through the use of spells usually last for about a hundred years. Too many people- and parrots," He picked Iago up for emphasis, "Believe these spells or potions have a shorter shelf life, and are irresponsible around them." When he finished speaking, the blackboard faded into the background with his professor look.

"We have to go!"Al said urgently. "If it is Jafar, we have to save Jasmine!"

"Right!" Genie agreed. Carpet scooped everyone up, and left the palace to search for Jasmine.

* * *

Jasmine, meanwhile, was receiving yet another beating. Her tormenter glared at her as he threatened her with another lash from the whip. Now," Jafar said calmly, "We're going to begin training. When I ask a question, I want a clear, precise answer. For example, when I ask, 'Who is Master?' you will reply with 'You are'. And when I ask, 'Who is dirt?' you will say, 'I am'.

She looked up at him then, a questioning look on her face. However, she said nothing. A loud, painful smack met the side of her face and she winced. "Who is Master?" Jafar demanded.

"N-not you." Jasmine told him, bravely.

Another smack landed across her face. "I will ask you once more, princess," He spat. He spoke slowly. "Who. Is. MASTER?"

Jasmine sucked in a deep breath. "You are." She spoke the words meekly, resigning. She would never believe it though. She would be free once again. And soon. She tried to ignore the searing pain that shot through her then.

"Who is dirt?" Jafar asked.

"I-I am." Jasmine said, shaking.

"Yes, you are." Jafar told her, mockingly. "Now, once again, who is Master?"

"You are," Jasmine told him tiredly.

Her shackles were undone and she was brought to the bed. She sighed inwardly. 'Just a little longer.' She told herself. 'I just have to endure this a little longer….'

* * *

**I think in the next chapter I'll have Jasmine realize who her tormentor is. Or at least realize that it isn't Al. I'll try to update soon too. And let me say thanks a bunch for your reviews I believe they are helping. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! You've probably been wating patiently for updates. I tried to make this chapter more "with the times". Anyway, I messed up when I first posted this, I accidently put chapter 3 in chapter 6's place or something like that. Anyway, I think I have it right now :) so please, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Dawn was breaking over Agrabah. The night before had been long…. Too long. "Hey Genie," Aladdin said tiredly. They had been searching for Jasmine nonstop for two days. They weren't having much luck though. And none of them had slept.**

"**What's up Al?" Genie asked, sticking his head out of the lamp's spout.**

"**I was just wondering about Jasmine." Al told his friend.**

"**Yeah." Genie answered sadly.**

"**No. I mean yeah, but those bruises she had…" Al sighed. "I've seen bruises like that before…**

**FLASHBACK:**

"**Aladdin." A weak voice called to him. His friend, Cala, stood in the shadows, not 6 feet away from him.**

**Al looked up. "What happened?" he asked worriedly, running over to her. **

"**Zahir." She said softly, and then fell down.**

**Al had spent the next week caring for her and doctoring her wounds. She told him how her ex boyfriend had attacked and raped her.**

**One night while Al was out, Zahir had discovered where she'd been hiding. In her weakened state, she'd been unable to fight him any longer. Al returned and had found her dead.**

**End Flashback**

**There were tears in Al's eyes when a shake from Genie brought him back to the present. "You ok? You fell asleep for a minute." Genie told him.**

"**I don't think it was sleep Genie." He said. "I think I know what happened to Jasmine though! Where haven't we checked yet?" **

**He was more afraid than ever at what could be happening to her. The thought that Jafar had… He would kill him, he decided. He would kill him. And this time there would never be another chance for Jafar to return.**

**Jasmine was getting weaker. Her stomach growled nonstop and her wounds had no time to heal. She could only hope that her tormentor was true to his word and would release her soon.**

**At the thought of her tormentor, the door opened. It was as if he could hear her thoughts. "Wake up, **_**'princess'.**_**" He growled. He walked over to her. "Now," he said, softer this time, "Who is Master?"**

"**You are." Jasmine uttered in a monotone voice. Her throat was so dry, she was barely audible.**

"**That's a good girl." He patted her head.**

**Jasmine looked up at him. She stared into his eyes for a moment. In one fleeting second she had a thought. What if her tormentor wasn't who she thought he was? She quickly willed the thought away. 'I'm delirious. Lack of food and water… But… he never hurt me before…. Why would he start now?'**

**Jasmine's thoughts were interrupted when she found herself floating to the torture spot. She had another thought then… 'How is he doing this? It must be magic, but…' The whip met with her shoulder then. She tried to scream, but little noise escaped her throat. Several more whip cracks sounded before he stopped.**

"**Quiet!" Jafar demanded. "I am your Master! You are my slave! You will obey me!" He waved his hand and Jasmine landed on the bed.**

'**Aladdin doesn't know magic.' Jasmine continued her thought, though it took great effort. 'Genie wouldn't help him hurt me…'**

**Jafar joined her then, an evil smile on his face. Jasmine ignored him as best she could while she allowed her thoughts to roam. 'Evil. Magic. Magic.' She struggled to keep focused. Who knew magic like this? It seemed so familiar to her, the way he acted, the way he ridiculed her…**

**It flooded her mind in a rush. The way he touched her shoulders, the tone of his voice when he called her 'princess.' Jasmine started to shake uncontrollably. The man staring down at her, the same man she'd been trapped in this room by and forced to obey, the man who had caused her all this pain wasn't Aladdin! It was Jafar!**

**She tried to hold back the fresh tears that burned her eyes. He must have disguised himself this way so she'd think Aladdin had done these horrible things! Although she had nothing in her stomach, she began to heave. Jafar only ignored her.**

'**How awful can one person be?' she wondered silently. When… If she got free, she had to find Aladdin! He was the only person she knew of that could stop Jafar. She looked up then, silently praying to Allah that she would survive her final day in hell.**

I know it was kind of a short chapter compared to the other ones. Sorry. Anyhow, the names Cala and Zahir are Arab names. I found them on . and **.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to write more soon :).**


End file.
